


Have you ever had sex before?

by lesbiangelion



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: Almost no plot, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, First Time, Hickeys, Kissing, M/M, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Smut, Teenagers, idk what to tag help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 01:42:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29463696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbiangelion/pseuds/lesbiangelion
Summary: Shinji had never even thought about having sex with Kaworu until he asked a weird question
Relationships: Ikari Shinji/Nagisa Kaworu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Have you ever had sex before?

**Author's Note:**

> the start is bad and the ending is silly dont look

“Kaworu!” Shinji jogged towards Kaworu who was sitting at a cafe table, “Good morning, Shinji. What are you doing around here?” Kaworu said warmly, “Oh, I was just heading home.” Shinji pulled on his own shirt. “I see, I was just about to fishing up here. Mind if I join you?” Kaworu said, pushing his coffee cup away that had since been emptied. “O-Oh, not at all.” Shinji smiled softly, Kaworu smiled back and they started walking in the direction of Shinji’s home.  
As they arrived, Kaworu opened the door for Shinji, Shinji smiled while furrowed his brow slightly. They walked into the small apartment to see Asuka, sitting on the floor watching TV. Asuka growled, “Huhhh? Why’d you bring the homo home, baka Shinji?”, “Uh, Um well…” Before Shinji could speak, Kaworu chimed in.  
“There’s no need for such nicknames.” Kaworu frowned, “Then don’t be one.” Asuka barked, Kaworu smiled “Maybe you see what I am in yourself, and that’s why you hate me so much.”. Asuka’s eyes darted angrely towards Kaworu, “You fucking fag.” Asuka fumed, clutching the TV remote angrily.  
“You two! Stop!” Shinji stomped, “Ah, sorry, Shinji.” Kaworu looked away. Asuka blew a raspberry at Shinji and looked away. Shinji chuckled awkwardly, he started leading Kaworu towards his room.  
“Ah, your room always smells so nice…” Kaworu looked around Shinji’s small, box-like room, “Really? I don’t really have any fresheners in this room, so I guess that’s good it smells good.” Shinji pondered, “It smells like you.” Kaworu smiled warmly, “A-Ah! Is that so?” Shinji itched his cheek. Kaworu nodded and sat on Shinji’s bed, Shinji sat beside him.  
*small time skip*  
“Uno.” Kaworu said, as he held his last Uno card. “Hm…” Shinji pondered, Shinji smiled and put down a 4+ card. “Ah, it seems you’ve won, Shinji.” Kaworu smiled, “Hehe yeah. Well, after 6 games…” Shinji laughed.  
“Shinji…” Kaworu looked at Shinji softly, “Hm? What is it, Kaworu?”, “Have you ever had sex before?”. Shinji looked wide-eyed at Kaworu,  
“PPFFTHSGJLAK, HUH?? WHERE DID THAT QUESTION COME FROM?”, Kaworu looked confused, “Isn’t sex normal?” “I-I mean, yeah but… It’s just a weird question I don’t know…” Shinji blushed. There was a moment of silence.  
“So, have you.” Kaworu asked again, “Kaworu!” Shinji snapped like an angry mother, He sighed, “Well, no. I haven’t…”. “Not with a girl, either?” Kaworu asked, “No, Kaworu! I’m 14!” Shinji crossed his arms, “What about you?” Shinji asked, “No.”, “See, there you go.”. Kaworu paused, “Do you want to have sex, Shinji?” Kaworu asked, leaning over to Shinji.  
“HUHHH???” Shinji almost turned as pale as Kaworu, “D-DO YOU MEAN WITH YOU???”, “Of course, who else?” Kaworu said openly. Shinji paused, processing what Kaworu said, Shinji looked up and Kaworu.  
“But… Guys don’t really do that thing, right?” Shinji asked, “Why should gender matter?” Kaworu said confidently, “Would you have sex with a girl?” Shinji snapped, “Well… Um… Females have never been that appealing to me.” Kaworu confessed, “I’ve only ever loved you, Shinji.”. Shinji pondered, “Well, I feel like sex with a guy would, feel weird…” Shinji trailed off. Kaworu looked into Shinji’s dark blue eyes, “Would you like me to show you what it’s like?” Kaworu said seductively, Shinji blushed immensely.  
“K-K-Kaworu!! I-I’m not so sure, u-um…” Shinji stuttered nervously, Kaworu inches towards Shinji.  
“Have you ever kissed someone before, Shinji?” Kaworu said caringly, Shinji looked down “N-No, I haven’t…”. Kaworu smiled and held Shinji’s chin up, Shinji looked into Kaworu’s red eyes. Kaworu leaned in to kiss Shinji’s soft lips, Shinji wasn't really sure what to do, seeing he’s never kissed anyone before, but he tried kissing back. Kaworu smiled and kissed Shinji a bit harder, Shinji didn’t resist. Kaworu removed his lips from Shinji’s, Shinji looked slightly confused, his eyes looked like they yearned for more.  
“Why did you stop?” Shinji’s brow furrowed, “Would you like to go further, Shinji?” Kaworu smiled softly, “F-Further?” Shinji tilted his head. Kaworu smirked, he unbuttoned Shinji’s white shirt and lifted up the shirt underneath, “K-Kaworu!?” Shinji startled, Kaworu looked up and Shinji, “Would you not like to go any further, Shinji?”, “U-Um… N-No, it’s ok.” Shinji flustered. Shinji’s nipples were revealed, they were pink and soft. Kaworu leaned down and put his mouth around Shinji’s right nipple, Kaworu’s nose was pressed against Shinji’s chest. Shinji twitched slightly, he’d never felt something like this before, he never even thought about touching his nipples when he pleasured himself.  
“K-Kaworu, ah, y-you don’t have to do this.” Shinji said softly, “Yes I do, I want you to feel endless pleasure, Shinji.” Kaworu licked Shinji’s nipple again, a jolt of pleasure ran through Shinji and he moaned slightly. Kaworu lifted his mouth off Shinji's right nippled and played with his left,  
“Is this good, Shinji?” Kaworu said warmly, “U-Um, I think so… I’m not sure…” Shinji covered his mouth, “That’s alright.” Kaworu assured, Kaworu leaned down, towards Shinji’s pelvic area. Shinji looked down at Kaworu, Kaworu unzipped Shinji’s pants. Shinji gasped as Kaworu pulled down Shinji’s white underwear, his penis sprung out, Shinji didn’t notice that he had gotten hard.  
“Are you excited down here, Shinji~” Kaworu teased while prodding Shinji’s erection. “Y-You’re embarrassing…” Shinji blushed, Kaworu chuckled slightly. Kaworu leaned down and wrapped his mouth around Shinji’s erection, Shinji gasped, his tongue hanging out slightly.  
“K-Kaworu, a-ahh, nooo…”, Kaworu had started moving and was making sucking noises.  
“Dush id feel good, shini?” Kaworu said in a muffled voice as he still had Shinji’s penis in his mouth, “D-Don’t speak with it in your mouth…” Shinji blushed.  
Kaworu started sucking deeper and Shinji bucked his hips, “Ah- Ahh… K-Kaworu, I’m gonna…” Pop! Kaworu popped Shinji’s penis out of his mouth, “...Huh?” Shinji said almost disappointingly, “Come here.”  
Kaworu pulled himself up and pulled Shinji towards him, Kaworu unzipped his own pants and pulled down his underwear, revealing his erection. Shinji gulped, “H-He’s huge!” He thought. Kaworu pulled his and Shinji’s pants off, he pulled Shinji atop of him.  
“I’ll put it in here.” Kaworu slid his middle and ring finger into Shinji’s behind, Shinji let out a moan “K-Kaworu…” he shivered.  
“Are you alright, Shinji? We can stop whenever you need.” Kaworu smiled, “N-No, keep g-going…” Shinji said softly. Kaworu continued fingering Shinji, Shinji was quite tight, but soft and warm inside.  
“How does it feel, Shinji? Do my fingers feel good?” Kaworu asked, “Nhmm… It kind of hurts… B-But it feels good.” Shinji muttered. Shinji buried his head into Kaworu’s neck as his fingers went deeper. “Oh god… I feel so loose…”, Shinji thought, “I really want his dick now…”.  
“You look like you may be yearning for more, Shinji.” Kaworu said, cutting off Shinji’s thought. “I fear I may be yearning for more too.” Kaworu blushed. “A-Ah… well…” Shinji started, but Kaworu slid his fingers out, which were deep inside Shinji.  
“How about here?” Kaworu said, looking at his own penis, Shinji looked as well. Shinji’s face turned red, “W-Will it fit?”, “I’m sure of it.” Kaworu assured, Kaworu started lowering Shinji onto his erection, the tip was in.  
“Ngh! Ah- haa…” Shinji moaned, Kaworu slipped into him a bit more, Shinji clenched Kaworu’s shoulders as it went even more deeper.  
“You’re all the way in.” Kaworu smiled, “Ah, It’s so hot… It’s pulsating.” Shinji thought while moaning. Shinji started moving up and down, “Haa… ah…” Shinji moaned, “Shinji, you're so warm inside~” Kaworu hummed, Shinji blushed at Kaworu’s comment. Shinji had started moving faster, and moaning more. Kaworu grabbed both Shinji’s thighs, “I want to see you come even more undone, Shinji”, “Ah!”, Kaworu aggressively thrusted up into Shinji.  
“Ahn- K-Kaworu!” Shinji moaned loudly, pleasure was coursing through his entire body.  
“You see… You can’t do this sort of thing with a female.” Kaworu explained. “Aah..! I don’t want a girl! I want you, Kaworu!!” Shinji said, almost screaming. Kaworu blushed immensely, Kaworu leaned Shinji down onto the bed and thrusted into him.  
“Hnm… Ah!” Shinji moaned, “I never thought I’d see you acting so dirty, Shinji~” Kaworu teased, Kaworu dived in for a kiss, Shinji’s lips sank into Kaworu’s. Shinji’s lips soon parted from Kaworu’s.  
“K-Kaworu feels way too good~” Shinji blushed, “Mm? Is that so?” Kaworu asked, thrusting into Shinji a bit harder.  
“Yes! I never knew how great it would be to have you pound my ass...!!” Shinji said, looking deep into Kaworu’s red eyes.  
“Mm… That’s right.” Kaworu began, “You’re so happy to have me inside you, aren't you? What a perverted boy~” Kaworu said seductively, Kaworu licked Shinji's neck and started giving him a hickey, Shinji rolled his neck around, letting him have it. Shinji felt so tantalized by Kaworu, he felt lost in him, in a sea of pleasure. Shinji couldn't hold back his moans as Kaworu slapped against his ass.  
“S-Shinji, you’re so adorable~” Kaworu smiled, “I don’t think I can hold back any longer.”. “K-Kaworu… Kaworu~ I-I’m gonna- Nmh!” Shinji jolted, he clenched onto Kaworu’s white shirt.  
“Hyaa!! AHH, KAWORU~!” Shinji moaned, almost screaming. White liquid started pouring out of Shinji’s erection. With one last smack from Kaworu, Shinji soon felt his ass filling up with a warm liquid deep inside him. “Haa… haa…” Shinji moaned softly. Kaworu nuzzled his nose into Shinji’s neck  
“Did you feel good, Shinji?” Kaworu asked, “...Y-Yes.” Shinji blushed, “D-Did it feel good for you Kaworu?”, “Of course.” Kaworu smiled, he kissed Shinji’s neck, Shinji smiled as he felt Kaworu’s soft lips press against his neck and he hugged onto Kaworu.  
“Shinji, I love you.” Kaworu said warmly, “... I love you too, Kaworu.” 

*silly alt ending kinda lol*  
The door suddenly slammed open  
“What the actual fuck…” Asuka barked, “Ah, Asuka. You must have heard us.” Kaworu smiled.  
“I heard enough of both of you! Especially you, pervert Shinji!!” Asuka stomped, Shinji’s face turned bright red and he covered his face.  
“Were you at all jealous, Asuka?” Kaworu taunted, “Jealous?? Why would I be jealous of a fag and a perv having loud sex!?” Asuka huffed, she picked up a hard pillow and threw it at Kaworu’s face, knocking him out cold.  
“K-Kaworu!? Asuka!” Shinji huffed, Asuka giggled, “Lol le epic fag die hehe.”


End file.
